1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to wireless communication, and particularly to a dual frequency antenna module.
2. Description of Related Art
Dual frequency technology is achieving significant growth due to the ever growing demand for wireless communication products. Dual frequency antennas are widely used in the field of wireless communication. Generally, a dual frequency antenna includes at least two individual antennas. Each antenna needs to be designed as small as possible but the space and radiation requirements of wireless local area network (WLAN) devices employing the antennas imposes strict design conditions concerning isolation between the antennas.
Therefore, what is needed is a dual frequency antenna module to overcome the described shortcoming.